La Fin D'Un Calvaire
by BlcKDonna
Summary: ONE-SHOT °limite R pour propos violent° harry est convaincu qu'il a raté sa vie en faisant de mauvais choix. Mais que lui arrivera -t-il quand son jugement sera arrivé? R&R pliz
1. La fin de son calvaire

_Disclaimer :_ bah vi harry potter les noms, les lieux et tout son univers ne m'appartient pas ouinnnn lol ...

_Genre :_ death fic/horror

La chanson que j'ai utilisé c'est "fields of innocent" d Evanescence jtrouvais qu'elle collé bien avec...

maintenant j'arrète de vous embétez avec tout ce blabla et place a l'histoire

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**La fin d'un calvaire**_

Alors le voici enfin. Je savais que ce jour arriverait bientôt, après avoir entendu cette terrible vérité. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je le vois, je sais qu'il est venu pour me tuer. Je ne lui offrirai aucune difficulté. J'ai trop de vécu dans ce monde, trop d'erreurs ont été commises. Et le destin de milliers de personnes a changé à cause de moi.

**I still remember the world** (_Je me souviens encore du monde_)

**From the eyes of a child** (_Vu par les yeux d'un enfant_)

**Slowly those feelings** (_Lentement tous ces sentiments_)

**Were clouded by what I know now** (_Ont été obscurcis par ce que je sais maintenant_)

A cause de moi, jamais ils ne connaîtront la liberté. A cause de moi, ils espèreront toujours pour de meilleurs lendemains qui n'arriveront sûrement jamais. A cause de moi, ils devront vivre dans un cauchemar que personne ne peut imaginer sauf ceux qui savent la vérité. Voila tout ça, tout ça à cause de moi, à cause de mes erreurs, à cause de cet égoïsme dont j'ai fais preuve tellement de fois.

**Where has my heart gone?** (_Où est allé mon cœur_)

**An uneven trade for the real world** (_Un échange inégal pour le monde réel_)

**I want to go back to** (_Je veux recommencer à_)

**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all** (_Croire en tout et ne savoir rien du _

_tout_)

Ça y est, je l'entends en bas. Il vient d'entrer et ce dirige vers l'escalier qui le conduira a moi : sa proie, celui qu'il désire depuis toujours. Il monte, on peut entendre le bruissement de sa cape à chaque pas qu'il fait. Il arrive sur le palier, il s'approche de la porte derrière laquelle je suis. Il l'ouvre sans problème. Nous nous faisons face. Je suis devant la mort. Nous restons tout les deux silencieux puis il me lance : « tu ne fais rien Potter, tu ne t'enfuis pas ? Je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Tes parents ne t-on t-il jamais dis qu'il fallais pas jouer avec le feu et défier la mort ?

- Non il ne me l'on jamais dit car ils n'en n'ont pas eu le temps !

- C'est vrai mon petit Potter je les ai tués avant qu'il ne te voient grandir» dit il. Puis son rire si froid s'éleva dans cette nuit chaude et étouffante. Par la fenêtre je pouvais voir la lune ronde et si brillante éclairé la chambre.

**I still remember the sun** (_Je me souviens encore du soleil_)

**Always warm on my back** (_Toujours chaud dans mon dos_)

**Somehow it seems colder now** (_D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a l'air plus froid_)

« Ton heure est venu Potter. Mais avant de te tuer, je vais te faire connaître les pires souffrances » un rictus s'afficha sur son mince visage puis les sorts fusèrent. Je ne me rendais plus compte de ce qu'il ce passait. J'étais à terre et j'entendais un hurlement morbide. Je voulais que ce cri cesse. Et je vis du sang giclé, il y en avait partout. Mai d'où provenait-il ?

Je compris enfin que c'était moi qui criais et que c'était mon sang qui coulait. Des larmes coulèrent aussi. Je tourna légèrement la tête et quand je regarda autour de moi j'eu une vision d'horreur : certains de mes membres étaient arrachés et on pouvait voir les muscles, les os et même les nerfs, à vifs, d'un de mes bras entaillé. Mes entrailles étaient à l'extérieur de moi. Ma vision se brouilla : comme si un voile avait été posé sur mes yeux. Je sentis une immense douleur : Voldemort m'avait poignardé en plein cœur, un cri plus affreux encore se fit entendre dans cette nuit qu'on aurait put croire paisible.

**Where has my heart gone?** (_Où es allé mon cœur_)

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger** (_Piégé dans les yeux d'un étranger_)

**I want to go back to** (_Je veux recommencer à_)

**Believing in everything** (_Croire en tout_)

Quand ce hurlement s'arrêta enfin, ma vie, alors, s'envola en cette nuit de pleine lune, avec un ciel si clair et des étoiles brillantes illuminant la voûte céleste. Soudain la lune devint rouge et les étoiles disparurent. Tout fut gagné par les ténèbres et il ne restait que ce monstrueux disque rougeâtre qui éclairait l'obscurité de cette nuit maintenant glacée.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

kikou tout le monde!!

ba voila ça c'est mon premier one-shot donc svp laissez-moi une chtite review pour me dire se que vous en pensez

gro bizouxxx et bientot pour de prochaines fics


	2. RAR

_RAR_

_Désolé c'est pas un new chapitre juste les réponses aux reviews !_

**Missy83**

Mici ! lol oué j'ai enfin réussi mais bon question mise en page et tout sa c'est pas terrible ! oué je la connaît me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ;) heureusement tu baille pas à cause de ma fic ta intérêt parce que sinon … je te fait des gros bizou +

**Yami Shino**

Merci. lolll ça aurait été marrant ça !

**Lice-Can**

Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ce que tu me dis là ! Je sais c'est dark mais quand je l'ai écrite j'était pas très bien et l'inspiration est venu comme ça. Si tu veux en lire une autre de moi il y a Inconnu A Cette Adresse et bientôt une autre mais bon chuttttttt c'esttop secret pour l'instan ...

_Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui ont lu cette fic_

_**- **__**TlAiT**__** -**_


End file.
